The Lord of the Sutras
by Gabriel Syme
Summary: This is also a bit lame. It's really addapting Saiyuki to the LOTR plot, yet, at the same time, remaining Saiyuki. A bit hard to explain. Anyway, do r & r !
1. Title Chapter

[Notes (and a disclaimer): 

It was a bit hard doing this crossover, having to think of ways of retelling a well-loved story.

Firstly, I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki. That, is none other than the result of the wonderful job executed by Minekura. 

Secondly, the following is less of a crossover with Tolkien's fabulous work, than, with a modyfing and adaptation of such a story into another. Basically, it's actually Gensomaden Saiyuki, set in a modernized version of Tolkien's epic, with a restructured storyline, that centres more on Saiyuki than Tolkien. So, it's really a Saiyuki story. Besides, Tolkien's story has not yet reached the age of the original Chinese fable, Journey to the West, and so, shouldn't be modernized just yet. 

Thirdly, the youkai of GS, since they all had pointy ears, will be divided into two distinct youkai races: elves(being the more beautiful youkai, like Yaone, and orcs, being the usual, ugly, youhkai). As for hobbits, well…I'll work something out. Note that, here, Sutras have been replaced by rings (well, some are). Also, if ANY of the characters are OOC, let me know !

Anyway, enough of that !]

~  


The Lord of the Sutras

~

Three Rings, for the Elven-Kings under the Sky,

Seven Locks for the Orc-Warlocks, in their towers of stone,

Nine Sutras for Mortal men, Doomed to Die,

One Ring for the damned lord, on his damning throne,

To the West, where the shadows lie,

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring

One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness, bind them,

To the West, where the Shadows lie

~


	2. How the Ring was found

(New note: Since there's the business of the 'l's and the "r"s in the translation, I'm using the name "Lilin" in this story, for personal preference. Again, apologies if there's any OOCness.)

~

Chapter 1: To the West

~

It all began, one day, in a river.

Azure is the colour of the sky, and water reflects such a colour, giving rise to an illusion that water is usually blue. For, in truth, water has no real colour: it is colourless, and transparent, light can pass through it, and, as such, one can see through water.

And it was the effect of the basic substance of water, when this whole business started.

~

Large, golden eyes, scanned the river bed, as a young halfling watched at the events in a small stream. He was immensely fascinated by Nature, it's workings. He looked at the guppies, as they wormed their way through the gentle current of stream, the simple plant life, that grew on the river bed, that was beginning to grow, sooner or later.

And, it was when he saw the plants, that the young boy found a rather interesting object.

The object, apparently, had laid rest on the river bed for a while, awaiting for some passer-by to pick it up, and keep it as it's owner. It was immediately visible, amidst the clarity of the river water. As he reached out his hand to pick up the object, he revealed a round disc, with a large hole through it.

It was a ring, a rather large ring, big enough for his index finger to fit through it. Beautiful was too simple a word for it: the boy was spell bounded by it's very simple appearance. For it had a golden texture, and look, that surpassed any gold, or any other expensive rare metal, in the boy's short span of inhabitance on the mortal plane.

The boy gave the ring one good stare.

Before he received a kick in the back.

~

"Hi there !"

"Ow ! Why did you do that for ?! You just pissed me off !"

"Just wanted to say hi !"

"Grrr……"

It was at this moment when the young female hobbit, with her sharp, elvish ears, and her feline green eyes, caught sight of the ring.

"Say… what's that you've got there ?"

"Leave me alone Lilin ! I'm busy here !"

"Lemme look at it !"

"No !"

"C'mon ! I want a present ! Gimme one !"

"I got you one already !"

"Really ?When was that ?"

"Umm.. Your birthday ! Yeah !"

"Yeah right. Give it to me asshole !"

"It's mine !"

"No ! It's mine !"

"Mine !"

"MINE !"

"MINE !!"

The bickering between the two small hobbits was comparable to a brawl between to small animals. After all, the affair started to get physical.

"Lilin kick !"

A fight started, though, by some unseen chances, the boy managed to escape.

"Come back here ! That ring is mine !"

"Get lost, asshole !"

The boy ran off, as he skipped, all the way, back to his small little abode.

It was a hole, a hobbit hole, and to all those concerned, it meant comfort. It was not noisy, like a fish market, nor was it dirty, like some brothel, but was a simple hole, furnished with anything a simple mortal would need in his life.

And it was here that the boy, looking round firstly, secretly kept his new found possesion, in one of his drawers, just a few steps away from his television.

At that moment, he head the honk of a jeep.

~  


"Hey ! Asshole ! Get your ****ing ass out of my way !"

It was a monk, a young monk, in the prime of his life, blaring his horn at an obstruction in the road, much to the attention of the passers by.

"I said ****ing move it, shitface !!"

The villagers were all in awe at a monk, a young monk, with blonde hair, and with a lighted cigarette in mouth, was pilfering the air with all manners of obscenities.

Finally, the obstruction, an elderly hobbit who fell asleep in his car, moved his old jalopy away, grumbling.

"Stupid corrupted monk…"

As the monk resumed the motion of his cart, he brought to mine the importance of an imminent mission, and the reason why he had too, of all the things in the world, enter one of the most forsaken areas in the land.

Forsaken, at least, to him.

For, at that very moment, he was confronted by, another, annoyance.

"SANZO !!!!!"

"(silently) Oh crap."

"Sanzo ! It's good to see you ! Wassup ?! How's life ?!

As the young hobbit started to fire questions away at the monk, the monk tried his very best to remain calm, and ignore the pest.

"Ooohh.. Is that fireworks in the boot !? Guess what: I got you a can of peaches…"

"And just why in hell would I want peaches ?!"

"Well, you were away for so long, so, I thought you were sick !!"

"I'm not sick !"

Ironically, the monk's very destination was the boy's home, which was within only a few feet in front of him. The monk was just about to park his jeep just outside the hobbit hole.

"Just shut up. I need a beer."

"Of course ! I've been keeping a keg since your last visit…"

"Just shut up and give me a damn beer."

~

As the two entered the hole, the monk was hit, numerous times, by the low lying beams in the home. After all, he was not suited to the homes that accommodated the height of the average hobbit.

"F***ing beams, getting in my ****ing way, hitting my poor miserable head."

As he took his place at the young hobbit's dinner table, the hobbit soon came round, with a can of beer.

"Here's your beer ! Oh, and here's the peaches."

The monk, took the beer and started at the peaches.

"I'll be right back ! I got something really cool to show you !"

And with that, the boy whisked off, into his bedroom.

~

The monk surveyed the area, looking round, and started to wonder about his mission.

"Man, I hope nobody finds that thing yet…"

It was then, that, to the monk's amazement, and soon, odium, he caught sight of a very lethal artifact.

~

"WHERE THE F*** DID YOU GET THAT ??!"

The poor, young hobbit boy was being interrogated by, of all things, his friend, a monk, aiming his gun at the boy's head. He started to sweat, as the cold barrel of the gun touched his forehead.

"Wh..wh..why ?!"

"Listen kid, you got some really serious shit down 'ere. It's one of the most evil things in the world, and can really f*** you up bad."

"But..but.. It was so shiny.."

"Yeah, well, check this out. Hold up that ring."

As the boy did so, the monk unloaded a lighter, and 'lighted' the ring.

"OW !"

"Sorry kid had to do this quick."

As the ring fell to the floor, the wizard instructed to pick the ring up.

"But…. it's hot !"

"Bullshit! It should have cooled off by now."

And it did.

Within moment, great fiery letters started appearing on the exterior of the ring, ina language that the boy could not understand.

"I..I.."

"I know. Lemme read it to ya."

With cigarette in mouth, the monk read out the letters.

"One Ring to rule them all, and in the darkness, bind them"

Silence filled the room.

"I don't get it."

The monk hit his forehead.

"Listen kid: we haven't got time. Come with me, pack up whatever you need, we're leaving in a few hours…"

'WHAT ?!"

"And you'll need a partner. No time to explain ! You just found… say. Did I just hear something?"

The monk, in a few, quick steps, reached out of the window, like a giant crane, as his fingers came across the a pair of trousers, and pulled them in.

Unmistakeably, the trousers covered only one leg, and the boy realized who it was.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't another small little animal running around here. What were you trying to pull ?!"

"I was trying to get that ring from him, when, you grabbed me ! Anyway, what are you doing here ?! I haven't seen you in some time !"

"Right. So, you're not some lameass assasin or something ?"

"Umm, why should I ?"

"CO's you're leaving with him !"

"WHAT ?!!!NO WAY !"

"SHUT UP !"

And the monk fired a few rounds from his pistol. The bullets whizzed all the way to the ceiling, causing some debris to fall to the floor.

The monk was meaning business now.

"I said: get ready. You're both leaving.."

"But…"

"I SAID, SHUT UP, BLOODY ANIMALS !"

And this time, he unleashed a white fan, which he kept in a secret compartment in his white robes, and hit both hobbits on their foreheads.

"Get to it ! I want you both out of this f***ing building in exactly two hours !"

~

And so began Goku's adventure.


End file.
